The Whole World Is Against Me
by Flick-Flack
Summary: TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d’élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution
1. Chapter 1

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Band (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Band. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle traduction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est d'un genre complètement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de traduire, mais c'est bien de temps en temps de changer… Donc faites attention, cette fiction est rated M donc ça peut choquer certains.

Cette fiction m'a beaucoup touchée lorsque je l'ai lue, vous saurez pourquoi au fil des chapitres. Ils seront relativement courts mais très riche. La fiction n'est toujours pas finie, mais elle contient déjà 22 chapitres.

Je n'abandonne jamais mes traductions ! Lorsque je décide d'en commencer une je la finis ! Pas d'inquiétude tant que l'auteur publie, je traduis.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Lone Figure

Une triste silhouette descendait tant bien que de mal l'une des nombreuses ruelles de Londres. Dans ses bras se trouvait un tout petit bébé d'à peine quelques mois. Il utilisait son corps pour protéger l'enfant de la pluie et du vent glacial de l'hiver anglais, sans même se soucier d'attraper froid en retour.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite porte au bout de la ruelle et frappa. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une vieille dame inamicale.

« Tu es en retard ! » Claqua-t-elle, le tirant à l'intérieur.

« Désolé Madame. Je… »

« Oh tais-toi, donne moi ce gamin et va travailler. » La femme attrapa la petite fille de ses bras et lui jeta une serviette.

Il accrocha rapidement son manteau au crochet près de la porte et alla se sécher avant de rejoindre la pièce principale de la maison close. Tout le bâtiment tombait en ruines pourtant aucuns des clients ne semblaient s'en préoccuper. Tout ce qu'ils les intéressaient c'étaient qu'il y ait tout plein de putains disposés à faire n'importe quoi au lit pour un bon prix.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un an auparavant qu'il finirait pute dans les ruelles malfamées de Londres, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de leur rire au nez, accompagné par toutes les personnes suffisamment proches qui auraient pu entendre la scène.

Il avait été le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tout le monde voulait être comme lui, à part lui-même. Il avait détesté les personnes qui le fixaient et chuchotaient sur son passage, les nouvelles les plus récentes de sa vie qui faisaient les gros titres de Sorcière Hebdo chaque semaine.

Il avait pourtant pensé qu'après avoir vaincu Voldemort il aurait été tranquille, qu'il aurait été capable de vivre une vie normale, avec ses amis. Mais là encore jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu lorsque vous êtes Harry Potter.

Harry avait passé ses années scolaires à se battre contre Voldemort, faisant tout pour protéger ses amis. Lors de sa sixième année, il avait finalement réussit à vaincre Voldemort et avait passé la moitié d'une année à courir après les derniers Mangemorts restants pour les mettre à Azkaban. Il lui avait fallu six autres mois pour remettre en ordre les morceaux brisés de sa vie. Il y avait eu des énormes funérailles pour toutes les personnes qui avaient péris lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Harry avait alors espéré pouvoir s'installer avec son petit-ami. Il s'était bien trompé sur toute la ligne.

Ce fut lors de sa septième année, pendant Noël, il était parti passer ses vacances-là chez les Weasleys dans l'espoir d'avoir un digne Noël entouré de ses amis et de leurs familles. Il avait alors commencé à vomir chaque matin et comme il devenait de plus en plus inquiet, Mr Weasley l'avait emmené à l'hôpital St. Mangouste. Après avoir subit quelques tests les médecins lui annoncèrent qu'il était enceint. Il ne savait pas que cela était possible, après tout, il était un homme. Mais pas de doute, il était bien enceint.

Les médecins l'avaient informé que s'il ne se mariait pas avant la naissance de son enfant, il lui faudrait soit avorter, soit le donner à l'adoption. Apparemment, il était interdit d'avoir un enfant né hors mariage dans le monde sorcier.

C'est pour cela que cette nuit-là il avait pris le Magicobus pour se rendre chez son petit-ami. Harry avait espéré trouver soutien de la part de celui-ci, mais au lieu de ça il lui avait donné 10 Gallions et lui avait ordonné de retourner à l'hôpital et d'avorter.

Après une bonne dispute, ils s'étaient séparés puis Harry était retourné au Terrier et s'était caché dans la chambre de Ron les quelques jours suivants.

Les Weasley avaient tout essayé pour le faire descendre, mais à chaque fois il refusait. Ils avaient fini par appeler Dumbledore lui demandant de parler à Harry.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir de leur conversation comme si c'était hier.

_« Harry ? Est-ce que je peux enter ? » Demanda le vieux directeur depuis la porte d'entrée. _

_Harry l'ignora et continua de regarder les champs avoisinants par la fenêtre._

_« Harry, il te faut en parler. Tu dois prendre une décision pour cet enfant. »_

_« Comment êtes-vous au courant pour mon enfant ? » Harry regardait Dumbledore avec étonnement. _

_« L'hôpital m'a envoyé un hiboux, dès que tu es parti. »_

_« Ils n'avait aucun droit de le faire, c'est mon problèmes » _

_« Non, Harry, tu es mineur et c'est mon problème et celui du Ministère. »_

_« J'en ai rien à foutre. C'est mon enfant et je ferai ce qu'il me plaira. » Claqua Harry, se retournant vers la fenêtre. _

_Dumbledore s'était alors approché de lui et l'avait fait se retourner pour lui faire face. _

_« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Soit tu avortes de cet enfant soit tu quitte le monde sorcier. C'est aussi simple que ça. »_

_Harry le fixa un moment, puis se leva._

_« Très bien, comme vous voulez. »_

_Dumbledore soupira._

_« Bien, je vais te prendre un rendez-vous à St Mangouste pour cette après-midi. »_

_Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas, il avait traversé la chambre et avait donné un coup de pied pour ouvrir sa malle. Il renversa celle-ci, faisant tomber toute ses affaires par terre, puis il saisit son album photos, un peu d'argent sorcier ainsi que sa clé de coffre à Gringott, quelques vêtements moldu, et fourra le tout dans un plus petit sac qu'il avait. _

_Il saisit ensuite sa baguette et la tendit au directeur._

_« Allez-y prenez-là. Vous n'aurez plus jamais à faire à moi ou à mon enfant. » Lança Harry._

_Puisque Dumbledore ne semblait pas réagir, il jeta la baguette à ses pieds et sortit en trombe de la maison. Ignorant les cris alarmés des Weasley tandis qu'il partait. _

Il était à peine arrivé au Chemin de Traverse qu'il découvrit que le ministère lui avait fermé son compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se débarrasse de son enfant.

Il était ainsi parti errer dans le Londres moldu, mendiant pour pouvoir manger.

Lors de son neuvième mois, le ministère était venu le chercher et l'avait emmené de force à St Mangouste par peur qu'il dévoile l'existence du monde sorcier aux moldus.

Une fois sa fille née, ils tentèrent de l'en séparer, mais une des infirmières d'origine moldu le prit en pitié et alla en douce récupérer la petite fille et l'aida à quitter l'hôpital.

C'était il y a une semaine ; il fut trouvé par un prostitué qui errait dans le coin et celui-ci l'emmena dans la maison close, où il travaillait à présent. Le propriétaire avait accepté de le laisser travailler aussi longtemps qu'il était capable de lui être rentable et sur ce, il devait lui donner 70 de ses gains de la nuit.

C'est ainsi que le jour il allait chercher de la nourriture et dormait dans un parc pas très loin, et que la nuit, il retournait à la maison close pour y travailler jusqu'au matin et pouvoir ainsi manger et nourrir sa fille.

888888

Petit sujet qui peut fâcher… le rythme de parution, normalement je ne mets pas énormément de temps à traduire, seulement pendant le début de janvier j'ai mes partiels donc je ne vais pas pouvoir me pencher sur mes traductions. A partir du 15 janvier : champs libre, je passerai donc la vitesse supérieure. Donc en résumé, comptez deux semaines d'intervalle.

Sinon n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour me laisser vos avis, pour que je puisse en informer l'auteur.

Passez de bonnes fêtes !!!


	2. Only True Friend

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Band (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Band. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux reviews, je viens tout juste de commencer mes examens, d'ailleurs, ça a bien commencé !

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne peux pas dévoiler le nom du père sinon y aurait plus de suspens… et peut-être plus de lecteurs, prenez ça comme un indice si vous le voulez !

Profitez donc de ce chapitre car je l'ai traduit il y a plusieurs jours voire semaines, le prochain on verra quand j'aurai le temps.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Only True Friend

« Soit à l'heure ce soir, Potter ! » hurla la propriétaire de la maison close tandis qu'il s'en allait avec un de ses amis.

« Oui Madame. » Répondit-il, sans vraiment y faire attention.

« On se voit ce soir, Harry, » dit son ami en riant légèrement.

« Ouais, à c'soir.»

Harry se sépara de son ami et partit errer dans la rue à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Il avait réussit à gagner £63 cette nuit-là et il lui fallait trouver à manger pour se nourrir deux et il espérait aussi pouvoir trouver un petit ensemble pas cher pour sa fille, Elisabeth.

Lizzy avait maintenant quatre ans et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de travailler la nuit. Quelques nuits, elle était entrée dans la pièce pour le voir alors qu'il était avec un 'client', et il lui avait ensuite fallu près de deux heures pour la calmer. Elle avait attaqué l'homme sous prétexte qu'el avait 'fait mal' à son papa suite à quoi il avait faillit se faire virer, mais heureusement pour lui, l'homme qui était avec lui appréciait les enfants et avait été d'accord d'attendre pendant que Harry la veillait, il l'avait même aidé un peu. Il pouvait se considérer chanceux cette fois-là.

Comme il était encore très tôt, environ cinq heures du matin, il décida d'errer pendant un petit moment en faisant bien attention à s'éloigner des quartiers dangereux de la ville. Il prit le métro jusqu'à un quartier sympathique de Londres, emmena Lizzy au parc qu'elle adorait et la laissa jouer un moment.

Quelques heures plus tard, des parents commencèrent à arriver avec leurs enfants et Harry décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir.

Il demanda à Lizzy de revenir.

« Non » Répondit-elle.

« Allez, nous devons aller chercher de quoi manger et nous avons tous deux besoin de nouveaux habits. »

« S'il te plait papa, veux juste quelques minutes de plus. »

« Ok, mais seulement quelques minutes. »

Harry retourna s'asseoir à l'ombre de l'arbre près de l'aire de jeu. Inconsciemment il recouvrit ses anciens vêtements de son vieux manteau. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en n'avait pas acheté de nouveaux, et il avait épargné de l'argent dans le but de s'en acheter. Ils en auront bien besoin dans quelques mois lorsque l'hiver arrivera.

« Ta fille est toujours aussi adorable. »

Harry se tourna vers la voix pour y trouver un visage familier.

« Eh, Mrs K. »

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Harry ? »

« Ça va, et vous ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. »

Harry avait rencontré Mrs K deux ans auparavant. Il avait tenté de voler un peu de nourriture de sa maison, mais elle l'avait attrapé. Cependant, Mrs K était de ces personnes qui cherchaient à aider les gens moins chanceux qu'eux, elle l'avait donc invité à entrer pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Lizzy n'avait lors que deux ans. Le même âge que le fils de Mrs K, Alex. Les deux enfants semblaient apprécier la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé de se rencontrer de temps en temps au parc, où les enfants étaient maintenant en train de jouer.

« Comment va Lizzy, sa grippe des dernière semaines est-elle passée ?

« Oui, ça m'a pris une semaine pour rembourser mon ami pour les frais de médicaments. »

« Je t'ai pourtant dit, tout ce qu'il te faut c'est de demander. »

« Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de charité. »

« Je sais, je sais. Bien, dans ce cas, je suis contente qu'elle aille mieux. »

« Moi de même. »

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques minutes à regarder leurs enfants jouer.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Lizzy a besoin de quelques habits et moi de sommeil. » Harry se leva de son petit coin d'herbe et prévint Lizzy qu'ils devaient partir.

« Harry, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas Lizzy avec moi ? Je l'emmènerai chercher quelques vêtements pendant que toi tu pourras dormir un peu. Tu tiens à peine debout. »

« Non, je ne pourrai pas vous demander de faire cela. Je… »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot Harry, va te prendre un petit-déjeuner et on se retrouve ici à trois heures. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bien que Harry connaisse Mrs K depuis maintenant quelques années, il n'avait jamais laissé Lizzy seule avec la femme. Si jamais il laissait sa fille seule, ce n'était que lorsqu'il 'travaillait' dans la pièce d'à côté à la maison close. Il ne l'avait jamais laissée seule pendant plus d'une heure depuis sa naissance, exception faite lorsque le ministère la lui avait retirée à l'hôpital. Mais il avait toute confiance en cette femme, en vérité, elle lui rappelait Molly Weasley.

« Très bien, vous avez certainement un meilleur sens de la mode que moi de toute façon, mais allons prendre d'abord notre petit-déjeuner. »

« Entendu. Alex ! Lizzy ! Venez ici nous allons prendre nos petits-déjeuners. » Les appela-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du parc, puis les deux enfants coururent les rejoindre.

« Un jour, il faudra me dire comment vous parvenez à faire ça. » Se plaignit Harry en voyant le contrôle qu'elle détenait sur les petits.

« C'est un don qu'ont les mères, mon cher. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Lizzy. »

Harry se figea un moment, profitant qu'il prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Elle… elle est morte à la naissance. » Mentit-il.

Il détestait mentir à la femme qui était son amie, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Oh La mère c'est moi ? Comme si elle pouvait le croire. La grossesse mâle était inconnue du monde moldu. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre.


	3. Explanations

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Band (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Band. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Je n'ai pas le courage de relire mon chapitre donc il se peut qu'il reste des fautes. (On m'a donné l'email d'une beta mais j'ai la flemme de la contacter, mais je vais tenter de le faire avant la fin de cette fiction…)

Chapitre 3 : Explanations

« Papa, pourquoi je peux pas aller à la maternelle avec Alex. »

Harry roula sur le fin matelas, qui leur servait de lit, pour faire face à sa fille, qui jouait avec une vielle poupée qu'il lui avait achetée d'occasion l'année dernière.

« Oh Lizzy, on en a déjà parlé auparavant. Nous n'avons pas les moyens pour que tu ailles à la maternelle avec Alex, mais l'année prochaine tu pourras aller à l'école avec lui, d'accord ? »

« Mais moi je veux aller à la maternelle, pas à l'école. Alex il est à la maternelle. »

Harry se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur fort peu épais de leur pièce qui faisait office de maison à lui et à sa fille de cinq ans. Il souleva sa fille et l'installa sur ses genoux, la serrant fort contre sa poitrine.

« Ma chérie, J'aurais tant voulu que tu ailles à la maternelle cette année avec Alex mais tu sais que c'est impossible, par contre Alex entrera en CP l'année prochaine et tu seras avec lui, Mme K et moi cherchons une école pas trop cher pour qu'Alex et toi, vous puissiez aller à l'école ensemble. Il te faut juste être patiente et attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine, d'accord ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« D'accord, Papa, j'attendrai l'année prochaine, mais sûr, Alex il sera là, pas vrai ? »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en imitant son père.

Harry la serra fort pendant en moment, se réconfortant auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à bouger, puis il la laissa retrouver sa poupée.

Il se rallongea dans l'espoir de dormir une ou deux heures avant de retourner travailler.

Sa vie était légèrement plus simple à présent. Mme K avait commencé à prendre Elisabeth les weekends et quelques autres jours de la semaine. Ainsi il parvenait à dormir un peu et elle n'avait pas besoin de l'accompagner au travail chaque soir.

Cela ne l'avait jamais enchanté de savoir que sa fille était dans la chambre d'à côté lorsqu'un quelconque malade le prenait violemment. Il avait été très heureux de permettre à Mme K de la garder pendant la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la récupérer le matin.

Mme K en avait tellement fait pour lui ces dernières années ; elle avait pris soin de lui, sans se préoccuper d'elle, utilisant son temps libre pour l'aider alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu passer du temps avec ses amis, sa famille ou seule avec Alex.

Parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas le « non » comme réponse, il la laissait l'aider lorsqu'elle le voulait, et se retenait bien de lui demander quoique ce soit.

« Papa, » l'appela Lizzy encore une fois alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir.

« Où est Maman ? »

Elle le lui avait déjà demandé auparavant et chaque fois il lui répondait qu'il le lui dirait lorsqu'elle sera un peu plus grande.

Et cette fois-ci ne fera pas non plus exception.

« Mais c'est ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Je sais mais tu n'es pas encore assez grande. Lorsque je jugerai bon que tu le saches, je te le dirai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Gentille fille, maintenant, Papa à besoin de sommeil, ok ? »

« Oui Papa. »

Elisabeth rampa vers lui et se blottit tout contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et s'endormit peu de temps après.

**Quelques années plus tard – Elisabeth est à présent âgée de 10 ans.**

Harry savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Lizzy ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard. Au fil des années, sa magie accidentelle se faisait de plus en plus remarquer.

Il se devait d'abord de lui dire la vérité sur lui-même, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle pourrait le rejeter. Qu'importe la raison, elle méritait de savoir, il avait tellement détesté Dumbledore pour lui avoir caché des choses, il refusait de faire la même erreur.

Il se tenait de l'autre côté de rue, en face de l'école de Lizzy, attendant que la cloche sonne et que Lizzy et Alex sortent. Il raccompagnerait Alex chez lui puis ils rentreraient chez eux en empruntant le métro. Et une fois à la maison, il lui dirait la vérité, toute la vérité.

Il se tenait à l'écart des autres parents qui attendaient eux aussi leurs enfants. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais les autres adultes avaient tendance à l'éviter à cause de ses vêtements en loques et de ses cheveux sales. Il prenait quelque fois une douche chez Mme K, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir vu qu'il se resalissait sans cesse une fois au boulot.

Il se trouvait également à l'écart parce que Lizzy en était à la période où elle se trouvait embarrassée par sa présence, c'est pourquoi ils s'étaient mis d'accord que si elle ne voulait pas être vu à ses côtés, alors il l'attendrait dans le parc qui se trouvait quelques bâtiments plus loin. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le cas, il ne pourrait pas parler à Lizzy si elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Par chance, elle ne l'était pas et les deux enfants de dix coururent à sa rencontre, tout en faisant attention en traversant la rue.

« Salut, comment s'est passée votre journée ? » Demanda Harry en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Très bien, sauf que les cheveux de Mr Chapman sont encore devenu vert et qu'il m'a accusé, mais je n'ai rien fait. »

« Ouais, c'est moi qui l'ai fait cette fois-ci… enfin, je pense que c'était moi, j'ai souhaité que ses cheveux tourne au vert et ça s'est produit. » Dit Alex qui de toute évidence semblait fier de lui.

« Lui as-tu dit que c'était de ta faute ? »

« J'ai essayé mais il m'a dit de me taire. »

« Oh et bien, vous n'avez plus que quelques mois à attendre avant que vous n'alliez au collège et après vous n'aurez plus jamais à faire avec lui. »

Ils commencèrent à descendre la rue en direction de la maison d'Alex. Les deux enfants papotaient gaiement ensemble pendant que Harry repensait à ce qu'Alex venait de dire.

Serait-il possible qu'Alex ait de la magie en lui ? Il l'espérait. Si Lizzy devait aller à Poudlard et que quelqu'un découvre qui son père était, elle aurait certainement besoin d'un ami en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance pour la soutenir. Du moins il espérait que ça n'en vienne pas à ce point-là.

Lorsque Lizzy avait commencé l'école, Harry lui avait changé son nom de famille pour le remplacer par le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Evans. Il avait pris la décision lorsque Mme K lui avait donné les formulaires d'inscription de l'école que les enfants allaient fréquenter.

« Papa, on est arrivé, » Harry sursauta à la voix de sa fille et regarda tout autour de lui pour remarquer qu'en effet, ils étaient bien arrivés chez Alex.

Ils finirent par quitter la maison d'Alex après avoir maintes fois refusé une invitation boire un verre, mais Harry expliqua qu'il avait besoin de parler à Lizzy et qu'il préférait le faire seul à l'appartement.

C'est ainsi que Lizzy et Harry se dirigèrent vers le métro et qu'après un trajet de 20 minutes, changeant de lignes à plusieurs reprises, ils arrivèrent chez eux et s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

Voyant que son père n'osait pas encore commencer la conversation, Lizzy se leva et mit de l'eau à bouillir sur le feu puis alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Harry la regarda aller vers la cuisine. Elisabeth ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à sa grand-mère ; elle avait les cheveux roux et quelques mèches au reflet noir ou blond à intervalle aléatoire. Elle possédait également les mêmes yeux d'un vert brillant que Lily et Harry avaient. Mais il y avait quelques petites ressemblances avec son autre père. Elle avait toujours été légèrement potelée et maladroite, et ses mèches lui rendaient tout hommage.

Harry pensait au départ qu'il ne pourrait que détester son ex-petit ami pour ce qui leur avait fait, à Lizzy et à lui. Il les avait abandonnés lorsque Harry avait le plus besoin de lui, qu'il avait peur et qu'il était perdu. Il avait espérer trouver soutien, mais il s'était pris un mur. Et pourtant il aimait encore et toujours l'homme qui lui avait fait mal et espérait pouvoir un jour le recroiser, bien qu'il ne saurait vraiment que dire.

Après être passé par toutes ses mésaventures, il en était ressorti avec une magnifique fille qui l'aidait à supporter les moments difficiles et qui l'encourageait à faire de son mieux.

Il se savait chanceux d'avoir une fille qui le soutenait aussi bien. Au fur des années il avait tenté un nombre incalculable de fois de trouver un autre emploi. Un qui ne lui demanderait pas de se vendre aux étranges malades de Londres, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose dans son CV.

'Un homme de 27 ans n'ayant apparemment pas de traces scolaires après l'école primaire, n'ayant jamais travaillé auparavant, (Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à quiconque qu'il se prostituait) et qui élève seul sa fille.'

A deux reprises, il avait réussi à trouver un petit boulot, mais il n'était pas payer beaucoup plus qu'en se prostituant, voire même moins et après un moment, les employeurs découvraient toujours la nature de son ancien travail, soi de par les personnes qui avaient été au bordel, ou encore par le propriétaire de la maison close qui était juste rancunier et qui le forçait ainsi à revenir.

Elle se prépara un léger thé et un café pour Harry, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur le matelas qui leur servait de lit à ses côtés.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Il fixa sa tasse, il savait qu'il devait tout dire à sa fille.

« Pendante toutes ces années je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai certaines choses lorsque tu seras plus grande, les choses étranges qui t'arrivaient dès fois, l'identité de ta mère, enfin des trucs comme ça. »

« Ouais, » Lizzy acquiesça prudemment.

« Et bien je pense que tu es assez grande maintenant, cependant je ne sais pas trop comment le dire, donc je vais commencer par le début, lorsque mes parents sont morts. S'il te plait ne me coupe pas, ou je ne me sentirai pas la force de finir. »

Harry raconta les années passé de sa vie, expliquant tout sur les Dursleys, le placard sous l'escalier, les choses qui s'étaient produite autour de lui, les mensonges qu'il avait dit pour les expliquer.

« Mais alors que mon onzième anniversaire approchait, tout changea. J'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres. Elles avaient l'adresse précise de là où je dormais. Mon oncle me les avait confisquées chaque fois que j'en recevais une, et celui-ci comme sa tante avaient été vraiment perturbés par cela. Ils avaient condamné toute ouverture dans la maison, la boite à lettre, partout. Pourtant les lettres n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver. » Harry eut un léger rire sincère, « Il y en avait qui était à l'intérieur des œufs, je veux dire dans la coquille même de l'œuf. » Harry sourit légèrement au souvenir du visage de sa tante lorsqu'elle les avait trouvées.

Lizzy attendit patiemment que son père poursuive son discours, sans l'interrompre comme il le lui avait demandé.

« Oncle Vernon avait tellement paniqué qu'il nous avait tous emmené dans une petite hutte sur un rocher près de la côte. Mais rien n'en fit. La nuit même de mon anniversaire et à minuit pile, un homme est apparut à la porte, il était immense, et se nommait Hagrid.» Il sourit pour de vrai en repensant à son ami, il n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir dire au revoir à son ami, son tout premier ami.

« Il m'apprit que mes parents étaient des sorciers et que j'étais moi-même un sorcier. » Harry s'arrêta pour observer la réaction de la fille.

« Papa, » Dit-elle après un moment, « Es-tu saoul ? »

Harry rit, « C'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé lorsque Hagrid me la dit. J'ai pensé qu'il était fou, mais à ce moment là mon oncle et ma tante ont commencé à s'emporter. Ils détestaient la magie, c'est pourquoi ils me détestaient moi. »

« Si tu es un sorcier, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de la magie pour nous rendre la vie meilleur ? »

« Laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça puis il reprit son récit.

Harry parla du Chemin de Traverse, de la vérité au sujet de ses parents, de Voldemort. Puis il raconta toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, la pierre philosophale, la Chambre des Secrets, Sirius Black, le tournoi des trois sorciers, le département des mystères et sa victoire sur Voldemort.

« Tu es donc le sauveur de tous ces gens, de tout le monde. Pourquoi tous ces gens ne vénèrent-ils pas le sol sur lequel tu marches ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Il est bien là le problème. Je les avais sauvé et il s n'avaient donc plus besoin de moi. Si Voldemort avait encore été là, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais la faute se trouve principalement sur le système éducatif. Les personnes qui ne grandissent pas dans le monde sorcier ne connaissent rien de ce monde avant d'y entrer. Ils doivent le découvrir par eux-mêmes. » Harry s'arrêta encore, puis Lizzy, qui sentit le malaise de son père, s'installa sur ses genoux et se laissa entourer de ses bras, comme ils le font lorsque l'un d'eux est bouleversé.

J'ai découvert lors de ma sixième année que je n'étais pas attiré par les femmes, c'est là que je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon de mon année. Nous avons été heureux ensembles pendant une année et demie. Mais alors les choses ont changées. Pendant les vacances de Noël je suis allé chez les Weasleys, c'était mon premier vrai Noël entouré de tous ceux que j'aimais. Cependant quelques jours auparavant, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. Je vomissais chaque matin et était fatigué à longueur de journée. »

« J'ai persuadé M. Weasley de m'emmener à St Mangouste, et là-bas ils m'ont annoncé que j'étais enceint. » Il fit une pause le temps que l'information soit décryptée.

« Enceint ?! Mais t'es un homme, comment c'est possible ? »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur. On m'a ensuite dit que je devais choisir entre l'avortement et le mariage. Dans le monde sorcier il est interdit d'avoir des enfants hors-mariage. Je suis donc allé voir mon petit ami et je lui ais dit… Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me soutienne et qu'il… et bien, qu'il m'épouse. » Harry secoua tristement la tête, « Il m'a 10 Gallions pour que je me fasse avorter. » Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je l'ai quitté et sui rentré chez les Weasleys… Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre de Ron et y sui resté deux jours, jusqu'à ce que les Weasleys appelle le directeur, Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que je n'avais que deux choix, soit avorter, soit quitter le monde sorcier. Je suis donc parti. Je suis allé à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent mais le ministère de la magie avait déjà fermé mon compte. C'est pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à errer dans les rues de Londres. Il m'a fallu me cacher la plupart du temps parce qu'il était de plus en plus évident que j'étais enceint. Lorsque le travail à commencé, le ministère est venu me chercher et m'a emmené de force à l'hôpital. Ils me t'ont arraché dès que tu fus née, je n'avais même pas pu te voir. »

Lizzy ne disait mots, écoutant son père et ne bougeait que pour venir essuyer les larmes des joues de Harry.

« Ils ont tenté de t'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil pour que jamais tu ne saches qui tu es. Mais cette nuit-là une infirmière est venue me rendre mon enfant. Elle m'a aidé à sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai trouvé ensuite un travail à la maison close. J'ai rencontré Mme K lorsque tu n'avais que 2 ans. » Il rit malgré ses larmes, « J'essayait de voler de la nourriture de sa cuisine, lorsqu'elle me surpris et m'invita à prendre un thé. Depuis je jour-là nous sommes devenus amis. » Harry ne dit plus rien attendant la réaction de sa fille. Savoir si elle le rejetait ou non.

Lizzy resta assise sur ses genoux pendant un bon bout de temps, pensant simplement à ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« Merci » dit-elle quelques instants plus tard.

« Pour quoi ? » Demanda Harry confus.

« Pour me faire suffisamment confiance en me racontant tout cela, et pour m'aimer au point de tout sacrifier, alors mêle que je n'étais pas née. J'aurais même pu te faire vivre un enfer, tu n'en aurais pas tenu rigueur. Tu étais prêt à quitter tous tes amis pour moi. »

Harry soupira de soulagement et la serra plus fortement dans ses bras.

« Alors peux-tu pratiquer de la magie ? » Demanda Lizzy, ce qui le fit rire.

« Comment savais-je que tu allais me poser cette question ? »

« Parce que tu me connais bien. »

Harry sourit à sa fille. Il l'a fit gentiment descendre de ses genoux et se leva.

« Ok, je n'ai pas de baguette, alors je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, mais je pense que tu aimeras ça. Ferme tes yeux. »

Lizzy obéit à ce qu'il lui était demandé et une minute plus tard elle entendit un 'pop'. Elle entendit quelque chose de gros bouger dans sa direction faisant grincer les planches, puis sentit un gros nez venir se frotter contre son visage ainsi qu'un souffle faisant voler légèrement ses cheveux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un grand cheval noir qui possédait une cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair sur chanfrein.

« Papa ? » Dit-elle prudemment, se redressant sur ses jambes.

Le cheval fit un signe de tête et elle s'avança doucement vers lui pour le toucher.

Elle sourit tandis que le cheval colla sa tête contre la sienne, la faisant légèrement rire.

Puis il se recula et se retransforma.

« Ça, c'était génial. »

Voila un chapitre de traduit ! Il était plus long que les deux précédents, et surtout ne vous faites pas d'illusion, les prochains ne seront pas aussi longs… désolée.

De plus le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à venir car j'ai un chapitre de Go With The Tide à traduire pour Paradise of Readers et un chapitre de Tough Act, car oui, le chapitre 8 est enfin sorti… Donc j'ai du boulot.

J'attends toujours les résultats de partiels, et si je les ai, je risque d'être très motivée ! (Croisons les doigts)

A bientôt,

Flick-Flack


	4. Stupid birds

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Band (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Band. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Bon bah, vous m'avez tellement fait plaisir avec toutes vos reviews que ça m'a beaucoup motivé ! Voici donc un chapitre supplémentaire ! Mais faut pas s'y habituer parce que traduire un chapitre par soir je ne pourrais pas faire cela tous les jours…

Comme quoi ça sert de laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Stupid birds

Harry était assis avec Lizzy, Alex et Mme K à la table de la cuisine. Il avait obtenu une nuit de congé parce que la police recherchait des maisons closes aux alentours de là où Harry travaillait, c'est donc pour cela qu'ils s'étaient vu obligés de fermer pendant quelques nuits.

C'était tout autant une malédiction qu'une bénédiction pour Harry puisque ça lui donnait la possibilité de passer du temps avec Lizzy, mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas acheter de nourriture cette semaine. Aussi, Lizzy et lui-même n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de se priver de nourriture, si Mme K ne les avait pas invités pour diner.

Elisabeth et Alexander avaient à présent tous deux onze ans, et Harry s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Lizzy reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, puisque les vacances d'été avaient déjà débutés. L'anniversaire de Harry avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et Mme K avait absolument insisté pour que celui-ci vienne chez elle pour fêter son anniversaire autour d'un bon repas.

Ils étaient donc maintenant assis à la table à manger, dégustant un repas au curry que Harry avait insisté à faire. Il avait prétexté vouloir voir s'il était encore capable de faire un bon repas comme autrefois. Jusqu'ici, personne ne s'était plaint, ce qui était pour lui bon signe.

Lizzy avait pris les nouvelles sur la magie étonnement bien. Il lui arrivait de lui poser de temps en temps des questions bizarres à propos de la magie, ce à quoi il tentait de répondre bien que certaines fois il aurait aimé que Hermione, la Miss réponse-à-tout ambulante soit à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Une chose qu'il redoutait particulièrement serait d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les livres de Lizzy. Il espérait qu'il ne rencontrerait personne de sa connaissance, bien qu'en même temps il le désirait. Même s'il ne leur parle pas, il espérait voir des visages familiers. Dans le pire des scénarios, ce serait un désastre que quelqu'un le reconnaisse comme étant le-garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Harry s'efforçait à ne plus penser à tout cela. Il allait pour une fois profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec Lizzy.

« Alors Harry, où en est ta dernière recherche d'emploi ? » Demanda Mme K.

Harry soupira, « C'est un désastre, je suis allé en entretien et quelqu'un m'a bloqué dans le couloir me disant de sortir, que les putes avaient leur place dans les rues et non dans un immeuble de bureaux. »

« As-tu essayé cette entreprise de perceuses, la Grunnings, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Certainement pas, mon oncle travaillait autrefois là-bas, il se peut qu'il y soit encore. S'il me voit ou me reconnait, il me ferait renvoyer et serait ainsi aux anges, je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction. »

La conversation fut détournée sur le travail des enfants à l'école, mais Harry fut distrait par un bruit provenant de dehors. Il se leva pour en savoir plus et prévint le groupe qu'il reviendrait vite.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière et était sur le point de sortir de la maison, lorsqu'un oiseau d'un blanc étincelant s'engouffra dans la maison suivit de très près par un autre oiseau, marron cette fois-ci. Harry se mit aussitôt à la poursuite des oiseaux, se doutant que c'étaient des hiboux et espérant que Mme K n'ait pas remarqué les lettres qu'ils portaient.

Par malchance, il arriva trop tard, les deux hiboux étaient perchés sur la table et les trois personnes les fixaient, un air choqué au visage.

« Harry, il y a deux hiboux sur ma table de cuisine. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Mme K tout en s'écartant de la table.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quoique ce soit à voir avec ça ? » Demanda Harry essayant de paraitre aussi innocent que possible, tout en pensant à comment il allait expliquer cela.

« Parce que tu n'as pas l'air aussi choqué que nous. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, alors il s'approcha des hiboux et présenta son bras au plus proche. L'oiseau s'envola et vint se poser sur son bras avant de lui tendre la patte sur laquelle se trouvait une lettre.

« Tu aurais du savoir qu'il ne faut pas voler dans une maison moldu avec une lettre, stupide oiseau, » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe, se faisant du coup pincer le bras.

Il réussit finalement à retirer la lettre de la patte du hibou et celui-ci retourna à sa place sur la table. L'autre hibou blanc prit sa place et Harry récupéra l'autre lettre.

Une fois que les deux oiseaux étaient tous deux sur la table et que Harry avait les lettres, il les déplia et lut les noms.

_M. Alexander Kane._

_2ème chambre,_

_53, Beeswax road,_

_Londres, Angleterre._

_Mlle Elisabeth Evans_

_Appartement 5d_

_2b May Street,_

_Londres, Angleterre._

Harry sourit, les deux adresses étaient écrites d'une encre verte émeraude, exactement comme l'avait été sa lettre de Poudlard.

« Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. » railla-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est, Harry ? » Demanda Mme K.

« Ce sont des lettres, pour Alex et pour Lizzy. » Dit Harry en les tendant respectivement aux enfants.

Lizzy lut le devant puis l'ouvrit, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle eut lu les premières lignes. Elle poussa un petit cri puis courra étreindre son père, qui la souleva dans les airs et la fit tourner.

« Je vais aller à Poudlard. » Lui dit-elle, même s'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

Alex, de son côté, avait ouvert sa lettre et l'avait lue, un air perplexe au visage, sa mère qui était en train de la lire par-dessus son épaule affichait également un regard perplexe.

« Harry voudrais-tu expliquer cela? » Demanda Mme K.

« Ouais tout ça c'est vraiment bizarre. Poudlard, sorcier, magie ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Alex.

« Non c'est bien vrai. J'y suis moi-même allé. » Leur dit Harry, reposant sa fille par terre.

« Mais tu as dit que tu n'avais aucune qualification supérieure. »

« Je n'en ai aucune dont je puisse parler à quiconque. Je veux dire, qui pourrait croire un CV où il y serait écrit 6,5 années à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. »

« Tu es saoul ! » L'accusa Mme K.

« Nous et vous savez très bien que je ne le suis pas, je peux à peine me payer de quoi manger alors me payer de l'alcool. »

« Bon d'accord, tu as deux minutes pour me prouver que tout cela n'est pas une blague. » Lança-t-elle, commençant à perdre patience.

Harry et Lizzy s'échangèrent un sourire complice puis celle-ci s'écarta de son père. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Harry se transforma en cheval.

Mme K eut un petit cri de surprise et Alex ne put retenir un 'cool'.

Harry pensa qu'ils devaient maintenant le croire et se retransforma.

« Vous me croyez maintenant ? »

Mme K le dévisagea pendant un moment, clairement choquée.

« Comment… comment t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est de la magie ! » Dit Lizzy. « N'est-ce pas incroyable, ça fait seulement quelques mois que papa me l'a dit et j'étais tellement choquée que moi non plus je ne l'ais pas cru au début, mais lorsqu'il a fait son truc avec le cheval, je ne pouvais plus ne pas le croire, bon sang, il y avait un cheval dans notre appartement. »

« Ton langage Lizzy ! » La réprima Harry.

Mme K les dévisagea pendant un bon bout de temps, puis quitta la pièce.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Harry tandis qu'elle partait.

« Me coucher, je suis tellement fatigué que j'en ais des hallucinations. »

Harry et Lizzy rirent puis Harry les fit tous deux sortir de la pièce, leur disant qu'ils devaient eux aussi aller au lit et qu'ils finiraient la conversation demain matin.


	5. Old Acquaintances

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

J'avoue, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse. Le temps me manquait, mais bon ça c'est du passé, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je vais me remettre à traduire dans des délais beaucoup plus intéressant ! Si tout va bien 2 chapitres par semaine, voire plus si affinité… Nous verrons.

Je m'excuse également auprès de l'auteur de cette fiction à qui j'ai osé écorcher le nom, je ne suis vraiment pas douée !!! (Mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, je suis une récidiviste…)

Bonne Lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 : Old Acquaintances

Il aura fallu deux heures le lendemain matin pour tout expliquer à Mme K et à Alex au sujet de la magie et du monde sorcier en générale. Bien que Harry n'ait en rien expliqué son rôle dans ce monde, il jugea suffisant de dire à Mme K qu'il était un sorcier en prenant grand soin de ne pas lui dévoiler le fait qu'il avait donné naissance à Lizzy ou encore qu'il était le sorcier le plus célèbre au monde.

Mais, même après les explications de Harry, les Kanes restaient sceptique. C'est pourquoi Harry proposa de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour que Lizzy et Alex aient au moins la possibilité de savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Le matin-même, Harry avait renvoyé la réponse de Lizzy par hibou. Ainsi après avoir tous pris une douche et changés de vêtements, ils allèrent à l'appartement de Harry pour que ce dernier prenne sa clé de Gringott en espérant pouvoir convaincre les gobelins de bien vouloir lever l'interdiction sur son coffre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'appartement, ils empruntèrent le métro et Harry les mena en direction du Chaudron Baveur comme l'avait fait Hagrid avec sa tente tricotée quelques années auparavant.

Ils sortirent du métro et Harry les conduisit à quelque pas du Chaudron Baveur, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent Harry saisit la main de Mme K pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Il put l'entendre marmonner quelque chose à propos d'un bar qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir, où Tom nettoyait quelques verres.

« Bonjour, pourriez-vous nous ouvrir le passage du Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plait ? »

Tom détacha son regard des verres pour regarder le petit groupe puis acquiesça, « Vous entrez donc en première année à Poudlard ? » demanda Tom tandis qu'il quittait le comptoir et se dirigeait vers le fond du bar. Tom boitait un peu lorsqu'il marchait montrant ainsi à Harry que la blessure qu'il s'était faite pendant la guerre n'avait jamais été complètement guérie.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Dit Harry.

Ils avancèrent dans le fond de l'établissement et Tom leur fit signe de sortir, puis il vérifia que personne ne le suivait.

Il se retourna et serra Harry dans ses bras.

« Harry Potter, je pensais que jamais plus je ne t'aurais revu dans mon bar. »

« Je suis également heureux de te revoir. » dit Harry en le serrant à son tour.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps auprès de Tom pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, Tom avait participé à la guerre et avait grandement aidé Harry. Il était devenu une sorte de guide lorsque Harry avait cessé de croire en Dumbledore, peu après sa cinquième année. L'homme l'avait aussi aidé après la guerre lorsqu'il avait essayé de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais Londres est une ville tellement grande. Le ministère l'a découvert et m'a menacé de me prendre mon bar si je n'arrêtais pas de suite mes recherches. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute que tu as du essayer. Oh, » Harry se tourna vers Lizzy ainsi que vers les deux autres, se rappelant soudain leur présence, « Voici Mme Kane et son fils Alex, et voici ma fille, Elisabeth. Je vous présente Tom. » Cette dernière phrase fut dite à l'attention des trois autres.

« Enchanté de vous connaitre, » dit Tom s'inclinant poliment vers Mme Kane, puis se retournant vers Lizzy, « Et vous ma chère, vous avez de la chance d'avoir Harry comme père, c'est un homme fantastique. » Dit Tom faisant un large sourire à Harry.

« Je sais, » répondit Lizzy.

Harry reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers Tom. « Je ne veux pas le monde sache que Lizzy est ma fille, c'était déjà assez dur pour moi à l'école, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait à traverser la même chose.

« Je ne le dirais à personne. » Promit Tom.

« Merci mon ami, il nous faut y aller, je vais devoir me battre avec les gobelins pour qu'il m'autorise l'accès à mon coffre, espérons qu'il ne me faille pas passer par le ministère.

« Bonne chance dans ce cas. » Dit Tom d'un ton sympathique, avant de faire face au mur et d'utiliser sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage, « S'il te reste du temps, passe me voir, je serais très heureux de rattraper un peu de temps perdu. »

« Bien entendu Tom, je serais bien venu te voir avant, mais ça n'a jamais été simple depuis que je suis parti. » Il serra encore une fois Tom, puis ils entrèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry sourit en voyant Lizzy, Alex et Mme Kane regarder avec étonnement tous les magasins autour d'eux. Pendant qu'il était occupé, Harry sortit un chapeau de sa poche et le mit pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il était d'accord pour que Tom sache qui il était, cependant il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sorcier le sache.

Harry conduisit toute la troupe à Gringott espérant que la chance serait avec lui et que son coffre lui serait ouvert pour les besoins de sa fille.

Une heure plus tard, ils ressortirent de la banque, Harry était parvenu à négocier avec les gobelins à savoir qu'un certain petit montant à la fois ne pourra être retiré et que les gobelins iraient le chercher pour eux. Ce n'était pas la meilleure affaire au monde, mais il s'en contenterait jusqu'à ce que le ministère soit prêt à revoir son cas.

Ils durent également changer les Livres Sterling des Kanes en Gallions, Mornilles et Noises, Harry en expliqua l'utilisation au groupe puis ils se mirent en route pour acheter les fournitures scolaires.

Ils décidèrent de regarder quelques boutiques pendant un petit moment avant d'acheter quoique ce soit, de cette façon, ils n'auront pas besoin de se trimbaler tous les sacs. Harry passa un bon moment à parler aux trois autres du Quidditch, de Poudlard et un peu de l'histoire sorcière.

Il n'avait pas été tranquille à l'idée de retourner dans le monde sorcier, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, il ne savait pas si le ministère avait parlé de sa grossesse, mais vu la réaction qu'avait eu Tom fasse à Lizzy, tout le monde devait être au courant. Le problème serait donc de garder le fait qu'elle soit sa fille secret, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée à l'école.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se promener, ils allèrent dans la librairie Fleury et Bott.

« Très bien, vous trois, vous achetez les livres pendant que moi, je m'occupe des ingrédients de potion. » Harry prit la liste des ingrédients, les laissa à la librairie et descendit le chemin.

Il entra dans l'apothicaire, sortit sa liste et commença à chercher les différents ingrédients requis pour l'école.

« Je me demandais bien quand tu viendrais ici avec ton bâtard d'enfant, Potter. »

« Oh Snape, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, sans même prendre la peine de faire face à l'homme.

« Vous n'avez pas énormément changé ; toujours à penser que les règlements ne vous concerne pas. Vous savez que je pourrais vous arrêter pour le simple fait d'être là ? Vous n'êtes pas supposé entrer sur le territoire sorcier. » Railla Snape.

« Oui, et bien c'est ce que vous mourrez d'envie de voir arriver. » Harry se déplaça dans l'allée adjacente du magasin, cherchant les ailes de cafards.

Voyant que Harry ne mordait pas à l'appât, Snape tenta une nouvelle méthode.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas réussit à obtenir de travail sans l'aide de votre célébrité. »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme qui avait fait des ses années d'écoles un enfer encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il portait encore sa longue cape noire qui le faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris et avait toujours les cheveux à mi-épaule qui semblaient ne pas avoir été lavé cette année, à part que maintenant il y avait des touche de gris dedans.

« Les enfants doivent enfin avoir raison de vous, avec un peu de chance vous ne tiendrez plus le coup et mourrez. »

« Oh, toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur vous, à ce que je vois. » dit Snape lorsque quelques clients se tournèrent vers eux pour suivre leur dispute.

« Snape, ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne souhaite pas que les gens me sachent ici ? » Dit Harry en s'éloignant.

« Peut-être, mais je me lasse de cette conversation, je pense que je vais apprécier tourmenter votre enfant à Poudlard. » Railla Snape avant de se tourner et de s'éloigner, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui.

A très bientôt !


	6. Leaving

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Désolée, je suis partie en vacances en Autriche et j'ai oublié d'emporter mon chapitre traduit…

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Leaving.

Harry s'était dépêché de rentrer chez Mme K après son travail à la maison close à 5 heures du matin le 1er Septembre. Il voulait passer quelques heures avec Lizzy avant qu'elle ne parte. Tous les sacs pour Poudlard étaient chez Mme K et ils y avaient passé la nuit car ce serait plus facile de se rendre à la Gare Kings Cross à partir de chez Mme K.

Lizzy s'était couchée très tôt pour se réveiller à 5h30 et parler à son père avant de partir. Comme promis, elle l'attendait dans le salon lorsqu'il entra.

« Salut, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec difficulté, il avait eu cette nuit un client particulièrement violant et ne voulait donc pas aggraver les blessures plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Ca va, j'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir, si je pars maintenant, qui va veiller sur toi ? » répondit Lizzy assise sur une chaise et caressant son nouveau chat, JJ.

« Veiller sur moi ? Je me débrouillais déjà très bien avant ta naissance merci bien. »

« Ah vraiment, et toutes ses choses qui te sont arrivées à l'école ? Après ma naissance rien de tout cela n'est arrivé ? » Dit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

« Hey, c'est pas comme si je cherchais les problème… c'est juste… eux qui me trouvent. »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, puis le silence revient.

« Viens là, » dit Harry en tendant les bras vers elle.

Lizzy vient vers lui et monta sur les genoux de Harry, ne manquant pas la grimace qu'il eut lorsqu'elle le fit.

« Ce gars était encore là cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » Lizzy savait qu'il y avait un homme qui venait au bordel et qui prenait plaisir à battre son père.

« Non, » dit Harry, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, mais après un regard il céda, « oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est mon problème. » Il l'attira plus à lui, ignorant la douleur que ça lui causait.

« As-tu pris rendez-vous dans une clinique de dépistage ? » demanda Lizzy.

« Oui j'en ai pris un pour le mois prochain et je devrais avoir les résultats d'ici Halloween.

« et tu me diras pour les résultats ? »

« Hey, arrête-donc de t'inquiéter, je vais bien, il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. »

« Mais bien sûr que je m'inquiète, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais. » Dit-elle en cachant sa tête un peu plus dans le cou de Harry.

« Oh, Lizzy, ma puce, tu ne vas pas me perdre, » il lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête, « tu vas à Poudlard et tu vas passer une année magnifique, tu rentreras à Noël et tu pourras tout me raconter, tes cours, tes amis, et n'oublis pas qu'Alex sera avec toi. Tout ira bien pour toi comme pour moi. » Il la serra fort et la tint ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux autres se lèvent.

Ils discutèrent de ce que Lizzy ferait les premiers mois et Harry l'encouragea du mieux qu'il put.

Trois heures après que Harry soit rentré chez Mme K, les deux autres se réveillèrent. Harry dut s'assurer qu'ils se souvenaient bien de tout. Harry eut une pensée pour les Weasleys. Est-ce que les enfants des Weasley avaient des enfants ? Est-ce que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés ? Fred et George géraient-ils toujours de leur boutique Farces pour sorciers facétieux ? Il se pouvait qu'il ne le sache jamais et cela le touchait plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, il les essuya rapidement avant que quiconque ne le remarque et continua de faire les déjeuner des enfants pour le train. Ils auront un long voyage à faire. Il leur avait dit de prendre des livres et des jeux de cartes pour passer le temps.

Harry avait bien ri quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'Alex avait provoqué un paquet de cartes explosives, malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas prit le nom du jeu au sérieux et avait été très choqué lorsque la tour de cartes lui avait explosé au visage. Heureusement, ses sourcils étaient restés intactes. Il avait fallu un bon moment pour que Harry regagne son calme et Alex avait juré de toujours prendre au sérieux les étiquettes du monde sorcier.

Ils partirent de chez eux quarante minutes avant le départ du train. Il ne leur faudrait normalement que vingt minutes pour se rendre à la gare, mais Harry leur avait expliqué au sujet de la barrière et qu'il savait que quelque chose pourrait mal se passer donc le mieux était d'être en avance au cas où.

Il s'avéra que Harry avait vu juste, le métro était bondé et ils durent attendre le train suivant. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de Kings Cross cinq minutes avant le départ du train et il leur fallait encore atteindre la plateforme.

Cependant, ils y arrivèrent et les enfants montèrent dans le train pour chercher un compartiment libre puis se penchèrent par la fenêtre pour parler avec leur parent.

« Bon, te voilà prête. On se voit en Décembre pour Noël. Amuse-toi bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Papa, mais n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant pour les résultats. »

« Oui M'man. Lizzy, ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, il peut certainement paraître intelligent et sympathique, mais sache que c'est un manipulateur, ne le laisse pas te tourner autour, car il le fera lorsqu'il découvrira que tu es ma fille. »

« Ok Papa, merci. Je t'aime. » Dit-elle, tandis que le train démarrait.

« Je t'aime aussi. On se voit à Noël. » Cria-t-il, puis il regarda le train disparaître en direction de Poudlard.

Prochain chapitre très bientôt, si je trouve un internet café.


	7. First day

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, j'en avais vraiment pas envie. J'ai déjà du le traduire deux fois, ça m'a suffi. Je n'avais pas internet pendant mes vacances (si on peut appeler ça vacances le fait de travailler comme animatrice dans un camping…) et encore moins d'ordinateur, donc désolée pour ce retard. Promis, je vais maintenant me remettre à la traduction de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 7 : First Day

Lizzy et Alex s'assirent en silence dans leur compartiment. Le train était en marche depuis un peu plus d'une heure et s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la campagne. Mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler. Bien sûr ils étaient impatient mais aucun n'avait jamais été loin de la maison à par pour quelques jours, sauf pour Lizzy.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté son père; elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Que quelque chose puisse lui arrive une nuit pendant qu'il se vendait à des foutus malades, qui se fichaient de lui faire mal. Le fait que Harry était revenu ce matin en sale n'aidait en rien, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait gérer cela, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète.

Le jour continuait, et ils décidèrent de sortir leurs livres de cours, bien qu'aucun ne lisaient vraiment. Ils observèrent les personnes passer dans le petit couloir, saluant leurs vieux amis qu'ils n'avaient pas pendant les vacances et voulant avoir des nouvelles.

Une heure après le coucher du soleil, le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et les étudiants sortirent du train pour faire leur chemin vers l'école.

« Première année, Première année, par ici, » appela quelqu'un à travers la foule, Lizzy et Alex se dirigèrent vers l'homme et découvrir un très grand homme tenant une lanterne. Lizzy le reconnut comme étant Hagrid, d'après l'album de photos de son père. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

« Très bien, première année suivez moi. » Hagrid les guida à travers un chemin boueux jusqu'à de petits bateaux au bord du lac.

Ils traversèrent le lac et tous laissèrent sortir des 'Oh !' et des 'Ah !' lorsque le château vint en vue. Rien que la vue avait quelque chose de magique, avec ses centaines de fenêtres allumées qui donnaient un effet brillant au château comme s'il était recouvert de centaines d'étoiles.

Hagrid frappa à une grosse porte en bois puis une femme aux airs stricts et aux cheveux gris remonter en chignon vint leur ouvrir. La femme les conduisit vers une petite salle et se présenta comme étant le professeur McGonagall, puis elle leur parla des maisons, des points et de la cérémonie de répartition.

Elle les laissa un moment ; ils pouvaient entendre le reste de l'école, rassemblée dans la salle d'à côté, qui parlait entre eux en attendant la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall revint et les emmena dans la salle attenante pour commencer la cérémonie.

Harry avait refusé de leur dire comment ils allaient être répartis mais il leur avait dit que ce serait une sorte de test. Lizzy s'attendait plus à un test écrit, mais au lieu de cela, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un vieux chapeau posé sur un tabouret au devant de la salle. Toutes les attentions se portaient au chapeau, lequel s'éveilla et commença à chanter quelque chose à propos des différentes maisons et de leurs fondateurs.

La chanson dura quelques minutes puis le professeur McGonagall sortit un parchemin et se mit à appeler les élèves pour venir essayer le chapeau.

Hayden Ainslie alla à Gryffondor.

Sarah Bicton fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Johnny Byers fut à Serpentard.

Et ainsi de suite.

« Evans, Elisabeth. »

Lizzy se faufila doucement à travers les élèves, s'approcha de l'estrade et laissa la femme lui mettre le choixpeau sur la tête.

« Et bien, qu'avons-nous là, la fille de Potter, n'est-ce pas. Oh oui, il avait été dur à répartir celui-là. Alors, voyons voir, tu es très protective à l'égard de ton père et de ton ami Alex, tu es très loyal mais aussi très courageuse. Je pense que ce sera… GRYFFONDOR. »

Lizzy sauta du tabouret et avança vers la table des Gryffondors pour voir la répartition d'Alex. Il s'assit autant de temps qu'elle avant d'être envoyé à Gryffondor.

Il restait dix personnes à répartir avant que le silence ne se fasse pour écouter les paroles du directeur. Il expliqua certaines règles aux premières années et informa que les différents changements étaient affichés dans le bureau du concierge, puis il les invita à manger.

« Salut, je m'appelle Jonathan Sampson, » dit un de première année, tendant sa main par-dessus la table.

« Lizzy, » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Alex lui serra également la main et se présenta.

Le reste des premières années firent connaissance et finirent leur repas. Lorsque toute l'école eut finit le dessert, les préfets leur montrèrent le chemin pour rejoindre leurs maisons.

8888

L lendemain matin, Alex et Lizzy se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et suivirent les plus grands pour retourner à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Pendant leur repas, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de leur table pour leur distribuer leur emploi du temps.

Lizzy récupéra le sien et l'analysa, regardant les cours qu'elle avait dans la journée.

_Métamorphose – McGonagall_

_Potions – Snape_

_Repas_

_Cours de vol – Weasley_

_Botanique – Londubat_

« Et bien, au moins on connait le premier professeur. »Dit Alex tandis qu'il lisait son emploi du temps.

« Ouais, je me demande si le professeur Weasley est quelqu'un que Papa connait. »

« Peut-être, il a dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup. »

« Ouais, on est très nombreux, » commenta quelqu'un un peu plus loin à la table.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit la main.

« Jack Weasley. »

« Lizzy Evans et lui c'est Alex Kane. »

« Comment est-ce que ton père connait les Weasley ? »

« Il est allé à l'école avec eux. Mais je pense qu'il ne les connait que de nom. » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la questionne sur des noms.

« Bien, on se voit plus tard, J'ai un cours avec Snape, il me mangera vivant si j'arrive en retard. »

Ils finirent rapidement leur déjeuné et quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose. D'après leur emploi du temps, la salle se trouvait au sixième étage du château, ainsi, ils commencèrent à grimper les marches empruntèrent le couloir le plus proche et trouvèrent la salle où se trouvaient déjà quelques premières années.

La salle était disposée de manière tout à fait normale, le bureau du professeur était en face de la classe et les tables des élèves réparties sur quatre rangées. Ils posaient leurs livres sur une table et prenaient place lorsque Lizzy remarqua un chat gris assis sur le bureau du professeur. Ayant un petit faible pour les chats, elle s'en approcha et tendit la main pour le caresser, faisant attention au moindre signe d'attaque.

Cependant, le chat ne l'attaqua pas et se laissa caresser.

« Tu es un beau chat, » roucoula-t-elle tandis que le chat commençait à ronronner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la classe entra dans la salle. Elle retourna donc à sa place et prit son livre de métamorphose, continuant de la lire là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

La classe attendit le professeur, certain commençait à s'agiter. Lorsque soudain, le chat cracha et sauta de la table, se transformant en professeur McGonagall.

« Et bien, on dirait que vous avez tenu plus longtemps que le groupe de l'année dernière. Allez, sortez vos parchemins et prenez des notes. »

Lizzy sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin de son sac, reconnaissante de pouvoir cacher son visage rouge. Elle avait caressé ce chat quelques minutes auparavant, il s'avère que c'était son professeur. Elle se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois et de ne plus méprendre ses professeurs pour des animaux.

Après Métamorphose, ils eurent Potions, ce qui fut un réel cauchemar. Le Professeur, Snape enlevait à chaque occasion qu'il avait des points aux Gryffondors et donnait des points aux Serpentard même s'ils parlaient au lieu d'écouter.

Le cours de vol était son cours préféré de la journée, le professeur, Ronald Weasley était très gentil et aidait autant que possible. Il les laissa volé aux alentours une fois habitués au balai, cependant ils ne devaient pas aller à plus de deux mètres de hauteur au risque de rester à terre tout le reste du cours.

Lizzy l'avait déjà vu dans l'album photos de son père, c'était le meilleur ami de Harry. Elle l'avait immédiatement apprécié et voyait en lui une personne très sympathique.

Le dernier cours était botanique, enseigné par Neville Londubat. C'était un homme petit avec des cheveux blonds sales qui allait avec les mains pleines de terre. Il semblait gentil mais un peu timide et il y avait quelque chose en lui qui disait à Lizzy de ne pas lui faire confiance.


	8. Test Results

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Test Results

Harry sortit de la bouche du métro et s'avança vers la clinique de dépistage. Il y avait été trois semaines auparavant pour passer les tests que Lizzy lui avait demandés de faire, et la clinique avait appelé chez Mme Kane pour lui annoncer que les résultats étaient arrivés et qu'il devait consulter un de leurs médecins.

Il espérait que tout allait bien, seulement on lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas communiquer les résultats par téléphone, ils avaient l'air de vouloir lui parler de quelque chose.

Cette nuit-là, Harry était assis seul dans son appartement, en état de choc. Il était sensé être à la maison closes, mais il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt maintenant. Il a été dépisté positif au SIDA et ne pourrait par conséquent plus aller travailler, pas qu'il le désirait vraiment.

On lui avait annoncé qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un ou trois ans à vivre et qu'il pouvait tomber malade très facilement.

Il avait promis à Lizzy qu'il lui enverrait un hibou dès qu'il recevrait les résultats, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui annoncer dans une lettre. Un des hiboux de l'école était arrivé une heure auparavant, envoyé par Lizzy, lui demandant des nouvelles des résultats. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre Noël, il alla donc écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour pouvoir venir à l'école.

_A l'attention du Directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie, _

Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était sensé être un moldu.

_Monsieur, Je vous écris dans le but d'obtenir une autorisation pour rendre visite à ma fille, Elisabeth Evans, élèves dans votre école, j'ai récemment appris que j'étais atteint d'une maladie mortelle et qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup d'années à vivre. C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas qu'il soit avisé d'en informer Elisabeth par le biais d'une lettre, je ne voudrais pas non plus interrompre sa scolarité. _

_La solution serait donc que je vienne la voir. Je comprendrai parfaitement si cela n'était pas possible, mais j'apprécierais énormément si vous m'autorisiez à séjourner à Poudlard pour une semaine ou deux. Si c'est le cas, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas en informer Elisabeth car elle est au courant de la possible maladie qui me touche. Je ne voudrais pas l'en inquiéter d'avantage. _

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes respectueuses salutations,_

_Harrison Evans._

Harry se sentit légèrement coupable de changer son nom, mais la chose étant que Dumbledore ne le laisserait certainement pas venir à Poudlard s'il connaissait sa véritable identité, et pourtant, dès qu'il posera pied à Poudlard, celui-ci le reconnaitra.

Il envoya le hibou et espéra du mieux qu'il put.

8888

_M. Evans,_

_Je serais plus heureux de vous recevoir dans notre école autant de temps qu'il vous faudra. Aussi, il se peut qu'un remède magique existe pour votre maladie ou du moins un moyen de la ralentir, par contre, je ne peux rien vous promettre. _

_Cependant, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à venir jusqu'à Poudlard, si vous m'envoyez votre adresse, je pourrai envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations,_

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore._

_Directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie._

Harry ne savait si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le chercher car on pouvait le reconnaitre ; il avait espéré pouvoir prendre le train. Mais bon, il avait ses propres moyens de déplacement.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Tout d'abord, merci de m'autoriser à voir ma fille. Cependant, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. J'ai mon propre moyen de déplacement, j'arriverai bien à suivre la ligne de train jusqu'à l'école. Je partirai demain et arriverai vers la fin de la semaine. _

_Je vous remercie encore une fois,_

_Harrison Evans._

Harry relut la lettre, fit quelques petites modifications puis l'envoya au directeur avant de partir faire ses bagages.

8888

Lizzy adorait Poudlard, c'était encore mieux que son école d'avant et le cours étaient plus intéressant.

Son cours préféré était sans aucun doute le vol, qui avait lieu deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi. Voler lui donnait le sentiment de ne plus avoir de soucis, d'être aussi libre qu'un oiseau.Ca l'aidait également les soucis qu'elle se faisait pour son père.

Ce fut lors d'un cours du vendredi que la première chose étrange arriva à Poudlard. Ils avaient pratiqué des virages parfaits à 10 mètres de haut lorsque Johnny Byers, un des Serpentards de la classe remarqua un cheval au loin s'approchant de l'école.

De la où ils étaient, ça ressemblait à un étalon noir. Le professeur Weasley essaya de récupérer l'attention de ses élèves, mais le cheval passa les barrières de Poudlard, il ordonna donc à tous de se reculer.

La classe de botanique put voir également le cheval d'une des nombreuses serres.

Le cheval ralentit et s'approcha de la classe. Lorsque Lizzy observa le cheval, elle réalisa que celui-ci n'était pas complètement noir, il possédait une marque en forme d'éclair sur son front, exactement comme celle de son père. Elle pensait imaginer ce qu'elle voyait jusqu'à ce que le cheval se mette à marcher dans sa direction.

Elle s'avança vers le cheval ignorant les appels de ses camarades et de son professeur lui demandant de revenir. Mais le cheval se tenait tranquille jusqu'à ce que la classe de Botanique vienne rejoindre celle de vol, le cheval vit Neville.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir Neville à Poudlard et fut choqué de le voir. Il se cabra puis fit un saut, manquant de peu sa fille.

Un des problèmes avec les transformations animagus était que l'humain possédait les instincts de l'animal, ceux-ci pouvant être contrôlé avec l'expérience. Mais Harry n'avait pas utilisé proprement sa forme animagus depuis plus de 12 ans, il avait donc perdu quelque peu son contrôle sur les instincts du cheval. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Lizzy s'était reculée lorsque le cheval avait commencé à se cabrer ; le professeur Weasley avait courut vers elle et l'avait tirée un peu plus loin par les épaules. Mais elle se libéra de sa prise et s'avança de nouveau.

« Arrête, calme-toi. » Dit-elle au cheval, de près elle était certaine que c'était son père, mais elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

« PAPA ARRETE. » hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci, choquant ses camarades et ses professeurs, qui pour la plupart la pensait née moldu.

Lorsqu'il entendit Lizzy hurler, Harry réussit à regagner contrôle du cheval, mais dévisageait toujours Neville, toute son attention était dirigée vers l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie.

Lizzy s'approcha de nouveau de Harry, essayant d'obtenir son attention, mais il ne cessait de fixer le professeur Londubat. Ainsi elle fit ce qu'elle savait ne pas devoir faire, malheureusement sa dernière solution.

Elle frappa fortement de sa main le museau du cheval. Cela lui fit peur, mais elle eut son attention.

« Vas-tu redevenir mon père, ou préfères-tu me faire passer pour une idiote à appeler un cheval 'papa' ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, tout en lui frottant le museau, là où elle l'avait frappé.

Harry ne voulut pas mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Aussi, après un petit pop, le cheval disparut pour laisser place à un homme brun aux yeux verts.

Lizzy serra son père et Alex vint lui dire bonjour tandis que tous les autres élèves essayaient encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ron finit par s'avancer pour me voir l'homme.

« Harry ? »


	9. Not what, but who

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Comme d'habitude, je ne me suis pas relue donc pardonnez-moi les fautes d'orthographe ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté cette fiction, désolée, mais la motivation n'y est pas toujours… Mais bon, me revoilà, c'est le plus important ! Et oui, la traduction est efficace pendant les périodes de déprime. Ca permet de se concentrer sur autre chose !

Bonne Lecture,

Chapitre 9 : Not what, but who

Harry et Ron se serrèrent dans les bras comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

« Harry, où étais-tu passé, tu es tout simplement parti en courant de la maison et Dumbledore nous a juste dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. Puis le ministère a annoncé que tu étais enceint. Nous ne savions plus que penser. »

Le ministère a dit vrai, j'étais enceint et on m'a donné quatre choix. Je pouvais avorter, me marier, » Lorsqu'il eut dit ces mots, il dévisagea Londubat, « ou donner mon enfant à l'adoption ou encore quitter le monde de la magie. Alors je suis parti. »

« Oh, » dit Ron, mal à l'aise tandis que Harry continuait de dévisager Neville.

Parce qu'il ne cessait de le dévisager, Ron préféra changer de sujet.

Hermione va être contente de te revoir. »

« Elle est à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry qui oublia Neville pendant un moment et sembla se réjouir.

« Ouais, normalement elle enseigne l'Arithmancie, mais Binns a enfin décidé de partir à la retraite, alors en attendant que Dumbledore trouve un remplaçant, elle enseigne l'histoire de la magie aux premières, cinquièmes et septièmes années. Et ceux pendant ses heures de pause, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle a accepté mais bon, c'est Hermione, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour la comprendre. »

Harry sourit à la remarque de son ancien ami.

« Tu sais je crois qu'elle parle de toi dans un cours de première année, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la voir dans sa classe et lui faire peur le temps que je finisse mon cours ? « suggéra Ron d'une voix faible pour que sa classe ne l'entende pas.

« Oui, je vais le faire, » il se tourna vers Lizzy, « tu finis ton cours, je dois dire au directeur que je suis arrivé, mais avant je vais aller faire un coucou à Hermione, mais on se voit au repas, espérons qu'on ne me jette pas de Poudlard avant. »

Lizzy argumenta un peu mais accepta de rester en classe et de le rejoindre plus tard au repas.

Harry quitta le groupe, ignorant Neville, et entra dans l'école tout en s'assurant de ne pas être vu par des professeurs. Il se dirigea vers la vielle salle d'histoire où Hermione était de toute évidence bombardée de question à propos du 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'.

Harry entra dans la salle pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos et se glissa sur un côté de la pièce pour se cacher dernière une armoire. Un des premières années le vit et voulut le rapporter au professeur, mais il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'enfant referma sa bouche et se retourna vers Hermione.

« …ce ne fut qu'après que l'on a découvert qu'il était innocent, bien que je pense qu'il aurait pu être un peu moins violent avec le professeur Weasley. Le problème majeur arriva lorsque nous sommes sortis de la cabane hurlante et que le Professeur Lupin se transforma en loup-garou. Bien sûr, Harry a été vraiment stupide et a suivit Sirius, même en sachant qu'un loup-garou était dans les parages. Mais… »

« Hey, t'as pas fait mieux, » dit Harry en sortant de sa cachette, « Tu m'as suivi tout en sachant également qu'il y avait un loup-garou dans les parages. »

Hermione le fixa pendant un instant, clignant légèrement des yeux comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait

« Miss Bicton, y a-t-il un homme debout là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle à l'une des filles du premier rang.

« Oui Professeur. »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de le dire que Hermione s'était jetée sur Harry et éclata en sanglots tout en le serrant très fort.

« Harry où étais-tu passé, on a tenté de te retrouver mais tu avais disparu, tu ne nous as même pas dit au revoir, rien et… oh, tu m'as tellement manqué. » Marmonna Hermione sur l'épaule de Harry tandis qu'il la serrait plus fort.

« Hey, ne pleure pas, je suis revenu et faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil en face de tes élèves. » Dit Harry, se sentant mal à l'aise d'attirer ainsi toute l'attention.

Hermione se recula, et tout ce qu'il sut, fut une claque résonnante, une douleur vive se fit sentir sur sa joue, douleur dont il avait à présent pris l'habitude mais pas venant de ses amis.

« Eh, en quel honneur ? » Demanda-t-il frottant sa joue rougie, là où la main l'avait frappé.

« N'essaye plus jamais de partir comme tu l'as fait, tu ne nous as même pas écrit une lettre d'au revoir. Tu es juste parti. » Lui lança-t-elle.

« Euh, et bien, ce n'était pas de ma faute, et puis, ça ne te donne pas le droit de me gifler. »

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, les garçons pour la plupart, tandis que les filles semblaient penser qu'il méritait amplement la gifle.

« Super, tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour mon cours, » dit Hermione toute excitée, comme si Noël était arrivé plus tôt.

« Oh non, il n'en est pas question, » répondit Harry, qui se rapprochait de la sortie, mais Hermione le retint pas le bras et le tira vers l'avant de la classe.

« Allez, qui pourrait mieux parler de Harry Potter si ce n'est Harry Potter lui-même ? »

« C'est Harry Potter ? » Demanda l'un des élèves.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione, mais répondit tout de même à la question. « Oui, je suis bien Harry Potter. »

« Tu ne peux pas être Harry Potter, » répliqua un garçon.

« Oh, vraiment, » dit Harry, amusé par le garçon qui n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui-même. « Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être Harry Potter ? »

« Et bien, regardez-vous. On dirait plutôt quelque chose qu'un chat aurait rapporté. »

« Mr Trout ! » gronda Hermione.

« Non ce n'est rien Hermione, je ressemble bien à quelque chose qu'un chat aurait rapporté, comme vous le dîtes si bien, mais là encore, » dit Harry en se rapprochant du garçon. « Je pense que si vous aviez vécu dans les souterrains de Londres pendant douze ans, voire plus, vous auriez en effet l'air de quelque chose rapporté par un chat. » Il mit une main sur le haut de la table du garçon et se pencha vers lui, montrant toute la puissance du puissant sorcier qu'il était malgré ses vêtements sales et déchirés ainsi que la crasse qui le recouvrait suite à son voyage. « N'est-ce pas ? »

Timothy Trout acquiesça timidement and Harry retourna au devant de la salle.

« Ok, disons que tu es Harry Potter, » dit un autre élève. « Alors pourquoi ne pas nous le prouvez, faîtes un de vos sorts incroyables pour lesquels vous êtes célèbres. »

Harry se tourna vers le nouvel élève, « Le fait est que le Ministère de la Magie m'a confisqué ma baguette, ce qui rend la chose un peu difficile et la seule magie que j'ai pu faire en l'espace de douze ans est ma transformation animagus. »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-on confisqué votre baguette ? » Demanda Sarah Bicton.

« Voilà une question bien intéressante, mais bien longue à raconter. Pour faire simple, il semblerait que l'on ait oublié de dire quelque chose aux élèves de Poudlard et de ce fait je me suis retrouvé enceint, » quelques élèves de parents Moldu répondirent que c'était impossible.

« C'est ce que je pensait aussi. Mais ce n'est que pure vérité et j'ai une magnifique fille pour le prouver. Mais la raison pour laquelle ma baguette m'a été confisquée est que la naissance hors-mariage est considérée comme étant la pire chose que quelqu'un puisse faire dans le monde magique. C'est pourquoi, lorsque mon petit-ami a refusé de m'épouser, on m'a interdit l'accès au monde magique. »

« Mais après tout ce que vous avez fait pour le monde magique, ça ne comptait pour rien ? » demanda Casey Runnells, une élèves de Serdaigle.

« Je voulais le penser aussi, mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. »

« Comment s'appelle votre fille, ne devrait-elle pad être à Poudlard cette année ? » demanda un autre élève.

« Oh vous le saurez d'ici ce soir, vous pourrez l'entendre pendant la dispute que Dumbledore et moi auront dans un future pas si loin, d'ailleurs ça me rappelle qu'il me faut y aller. »

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête et regarda sa montre, « oh bonté divine le cours est fini depuis bien vingt minutes. Il est temps d'aller diner.

Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bond et se dépêchèrent de sortir avant qu'on ne leur donne des devoirs.

Hermione essaya de les rappeler, mais ils étaient déjà tous partis.

« Oh tant pis. » Elle se rendit à son bureau et rassembla ses notes. Harry l'aida et jeta un coup d'œil aux notes qu'il récupérait.

« Tu as écrit quelque chose sur moi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

La jeune femme lui arracha le morceau de papier qu'il tenait.

« Bas les pattes. »

Harry eut un soupir faussement indigné, « Hermione, tu m'avais promis. »

« Hey, je suis mariée à un Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'lequel' ? Ron bien sûr ! »

« Vous vous l'êtes finalement avoués. »

« Oui, nous nous sommes mis ensemble une année après avoir fini l'école, puis un an plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés. On a essayé de te retrouver mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ; je n'aurais pas voulu que vous soyez près de là où je vivais. » Dit Harry en tournant le dos à son amie.

Il entendit Hermione se rapprocher de lui. « Harry, rien ne m'aurait dérangé, pas même si tu avais été te prostituer dans des rues malfamées. Je t'aurais toujours aimé pour qui tu es. » Puisqu'il ne se retournait pas, elle se déplaça pour lui faire face. « Harry ? »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues, tandis que Hermione lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hermione, je… je me prostitue dans les rues malfamées. » Harry tenta de lui tourner le dos une nouvelle fois, effrayé de la réaction que son amie aurait, même après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire un peu plus tôt. Mais elle l'en empêcha et le serra dans ses bras.

« Harry, je viens de te le dire, Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu es, c'est qui tu es qui compte. »


	10. A piece of his mind

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

C'est suite à la lecture de ce chapitre et du suivant que je me suis décidée à traduire cette fiction !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : A piece of his mind.

Le fait d'avoir parlé à Hermione avait redonné courage à Harry pour affronter Dumbledore. Même si le directeur ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de séjourner à Poudlard pendant quelques semaines, il voulait tout de même dire à ce bâtard sa façon de penser sur le traitement qu'il avait subi pendant ses années d'école.

Il laissa Hermione dans sa salle de cours, elle devait aller dans ses appartements avant d'aller diner et elle désirait ranger ses notes dans son bureau. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Il pensait que ce n'était que le déjeuner, mais apparemment, il avait sauté un repas dans sa précipitation pour se rendre à l'école.

Il suivit le chemin familier à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où le diner avait déjà commencé, les élèves bavardant joyeusement entre eux tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

Harry regarda dans la salle à travers la fente entre les deux portes.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'entrer dans la pièce, cependant, il resta au fond.

Lizzy le vit et courut vers lui pour l'accueillir, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention sur lui. Il fallut un petit moment aux professeurs pour remarquer que tous dans la pièce s'étaient tus. Mais lorsque Dumbledore le remarqua, il explosa.

« Potter, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, » dit le directeur, se levant de son siège pour contourner la table et s'approcher de lui.

« Pourtant Professeur, vous m'avez donné la permission de venir ici. » déclara Harry, relâchant sa fille et s'avançant vers le directeur.

« En me dupant, ce qui fait votre présence ici encore plus inacceptable, c'était votre choix de partir, vous ne pouvez plus revenir en arrière. »

« Vous ne m'avez donné aucun choix, peut-être que si vous avez prévenu les étudiants que les hommes pouvait tomber enceint, aucun de nous ne se serait retrouver dans cette situation. Je n'allais pas détruire une vie innocente. »

« Il se peut que ce soit vrai, mais il me semble que vous avez détruit votre propre vie. » Dit Dumbledore, en pointant du doigt les habits déchirés de Harry ainsi que son apparence légèrement maladive.

« Vous n'auriez pas tenu un jour dans les rues sans magie. » Lança Lizzy à son directeur.

« Reste en dehors de ça, Lizzy. » Dit Harry à sa fille.

Harry s'approcha encore plus de Dumbledore, tant est plus qu'il se trouvait à présent en face de la table des professeurs.

« Vous savez ce que je déteste le plus dans le monde magique, c'est lorsqu'on vous met sur un piédestal et qu'après on prend plaisir à vous voir tomber. Moi par exemple ; j'ai grandi en étant haï par ma famille, abusé psychologiquement et parfois physiquement. Puis je suis venu ici et ai découvert que tout le monde semblait m'aimer pour quelque chose dont je ne me pouvais me souvenir. Cependant lors de ma deuxième année, tout le monde s'est retourné contre moi parce que je pouvais parler le fourchelangue, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.

« Lors de ma troisième année, Sirius Black s'est échappé et on m'a de nouveau dorloté parce que le monde magique ne pouvait laisser le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se faire tuer par un tueur fou. Ensuite en quatrième année, un Mangemort m'a fait entrer dans le tournoi des trois sorciers, pourtant tout le monde à jeter la responsabilité sur moi parce que le 'fameux Harry Potter' ne pouvait s'empêcher de se la montrer. N'est-ce pas Professeur Snape ? » Demanda Harry en s'arrêtant devant le maître des potions. Il reçu un regard noir pour seule réponse de la part du professeur le plus détesté.

« Mais cette année-là, Voldemort est revenu, et lorsque j'ai essayé de prévenir le Ministre de la Magie, il n'a fait que retourner le monde magique contre moi. En cinquième année, un an avant que je ne batte Voldemort, vous, Dumbledore, » il se tourna vers le directeur, « vous êtes tourné contre moi sans aucune explication, ce n'est que plus tard que vous m'avez dit que vous pensiez que Voldemort m'avait possédé. »

« Et c'était vrai, » lança Dumbledore.

« Oui je vous l'accorde, mais encore en sixième année, lorsque j'ai battu Voldemort, tout le monde m'aimait de nouveau. J'étais de toute part félicité et de me remercié par des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et je **détestais** ça. Qu'importe ce que l'on me disait, je détestais ça. » Il se tourna vers l'autre bout de la table.

« Le seul soutien que j'ai trouvé était auprès de mon petit-ami, Neville Londubat. Durant une année et demie, je pensais que j'avais trouvé la seule personne qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais, mais j'ai eu tort. Le jour où je suis tombé enceint, j'ai pensé qu'il serait heureux pour moi, mais non, lorsque je te l'ai dit, que m'as-tu répondu Neville ? » Demanda Harry en se penchant vers Neville, montrant toute la puissance du sorcier qu'il était autrefois, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de baguette.

Neville murmura quelque chose que personne ne put entendre, semblant être redevenu la personne distraite, maladroite et timide qu'il était à l'école.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? » demanda Harry, « regretterais-tu ta décision ? »

« Qu'étais-je supposé faire Harry ? Je n'avais que dix-sept ans, je voulais avoir une vie, et non être coincé avec des obligations de mariage et des enfants ! » Neville criait à présent, se fichant que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Et alors comment crois-tu que je me sentais ? Tu savais que je n'aurais jamais pu tuer un enfant innocent. »

« Alors tu aurais très bien pu la faire adopter comme on t'a dit de le faire. »

« Quoi ? Et ainsi grandir en tant qu'orpheline comme moi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas non plus pu le faire, même si le ministère l'avait placée dans une bonne famille, elle aurait toujours été l'enfant-du-garçon-qui-a-survécu. On ne l'aurait aimé que parce qu'elle est mon enfant et pas pour ce qu'elle est vraiment.

« Je n'avais que deux choix et tu as supprimé le seul qui aurait pu lui garantir une vie heureuse et saine. Dès que le ministère à découvert que je n'allais pas me marier avant sa naissance, mon compte en banque m'a été interdit d'accès et je me suis retrouvé à la rue. J'ai passé six mois dans les rues malfamées de Londres à manger dans les poubelles et à me cacher pour ne pas que l'on voie l'homme enceint que j'étais. Si tu avais réfléchi deux minutes aux conséquences de ta décision par rapport à moi, ma fille aurait eu une enfance normale, plutôt que de m'inquiéter du fait que ma fille jouait dans la pièce d'à côté pendant que des saletés de bâtards me baisaient pour que je puisse la nourrir et lui permettre d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos. »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'il aurait fallu trouver un emploi plus convenable ; personne ne t'a forcé à devenir une pute. » Cracha Neville, qui s'était depuis longtemps levé et avait contourné la table pour mieux faire face à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? J'étais sans argent et avec une fille de deux mois dans les bras, de plus je devais fuir le ministère qui voulait me la retirer. J'ai suivit la première personne qui m'a proposé un emploi. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de changer de travail une fois que tu avais amassé suffisamment d'argent ? » Demanda un des autres professeurs.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'aucun de vous ne comprenez. Il y a tellement de personnes cinglées dehors qui veulent embaucher une petite pute afin de prétendre que c'est le fils ou le garçon du palier d'à côté. Mais pour la plupart, ils ne survivent pas une année suite au traitement trop brutal. J'ai pu survivre aussi longtemps grâce à ma magie qui me permettait de me soigner plus rapidement et de ne pas me déverser de mon sang pendant la nuit. La magie est mon salut mais également ma malédiction. Mais sachez que pour rien au monde je n'échangerais les onze dernières années de ma vie. Mon seul regret est que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour voir ma fille diplômée ou… » Harry s'arrêta vivement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se tourna vers Elisabeth qui se tenait au milieu de la Grande Salle avec Alex. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Lizzy ne parte en courant de la Grande Salle, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.


	11. The What Ifs

The Whole World Is Against Me

**Auteur: **Jedi-Bant (Australienne)

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé:**TRADUCTION. Avoir un enfant hors mariage est interdit dans la communauté sorcière, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, donc il se doit d'élever sa fille tout en se prostituant dans Londres. (Grossesse masculine, Slash, prostitution)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Jedi-Bant. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Voici donc le chapitre qui a réussit à me faire pleurer. J'espère que je l'ai traduit suffisamment bien pour qu'il ait le même effet sur vous.

Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 11 : The What Ifs.

Harry courut à travers les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard suivant sa fille. D'après sa direction, elle se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors, il tenta alors sa chance et emprunta un des passages secrets qui existait à Poudlard pour essayer d'arriver avant elle.

Il arriva à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se refermer, et poursuivit sa fille. Il vit Lizzy disparaitre dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Il savait par expérience qu'il ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers, il se devait donc de la calmer et la réconforter par la parole.

« Lizzy, je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris de cette manière. C'est pourquoi je suis venu à Poudlard, pour te le dire. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer dans une lettre, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. Quoique cette façon n'est pas mieux. J'aurais préféré m'asseoir et te le dire ce soir, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'aurais voulu avec Dumbledore et Neville autour. Je pensais pouvoir faire face à Dumbledore, mais je ne savais pas que Neville serait là. Lizzy, s'il te plait, descends et parle moi. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas précipités venant de l'étage et de voir arriver Elisabeth en courant pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune et la prise sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent assis ainsi pendant vingt minutes avant que le reste des Gryffondors ne retourne petit à petit dans la salle commune pour finir leur devoir, parler ou simplement aller se coucher.

Sentant que tous les deux avaient besoin de rester seuls, les autres membres de la maison se retirèrent dans leurs dortoirs et ainsi ne pas les déranger.

Une fois la pièce vide, Harry sentit que quelqu'un les observait encore. Il leva le regard et aperçut Alex qui se tenait non loin de là. Harry relâcha un peu sa prise sur Lily et avec un bras fit signe au garçon de venir. Il souleva Alex pour l'installer sur la chaise à côté de lui et l'enlaça également.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry en serrant un peu plus le garçon contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, » dit le garçon, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Hey, je ne le suis pas encore, le docteur a dit qu'il me restait quelques années à vivre, » essaya de le rassurer Harry.

Lizzy intervint, « mais ce n'est pas juste. Je veux que tu sois là lorsque je vais être diplômée, lorsque je me marierais et que j'aurais des enfants. »

« Ecoute-moi Lizzy, si je peux être là pour tout cela, j'y serai, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que d'être là lorsque tu en a besoin, mais tu savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver après que j'ai fait les tests. Il faut simplement vivre avec ce que nous avons, et d'en être reconnaissant. »

« En quoi peut-on être reconnaissant si tu meures dans quelques années ? » cria Lizzy.

« Non c'est du temps qu'il nous reste avant que je meure. Lizzy, lorsque j'avais ton âge, je ne savais pas si j'allais mourir dans quelques années ou le lendemain, mais j'ai continué de vivre comme si de rien était, il nous faut faire la même chose à présent. »

« Mais ne peut-on pas utiliser la magie pour te guérir, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver quelque chose… »

« Lizzy, tu les a bien entendu en bas, personne ne veut de moi ici. Ils sont aussi prêts à m'aider qu'à me laisser séjourner ici, ils ne m'aideront pas. Je vais rester une semaine par ici, ensuite je rentrerai à la maison. Je ne vais plus pouvoir travailler, je vais donc annuler le bail de notre appartement, mais Mrs K a accepté de m'accueillir chez elle ainsi je ne serais plus seul. »

« Papa, est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison et m'occuper de toi ? Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Harry se redressa sur la chaise afin de mieux voir le visage de sa fille, « N'aimes-tu pas être ici, Lizzy ? Tu semblais tellement heureuse dans tes lettres. »

« Oui mais c'était avant que je ne découvre que tu meures lentement et que personne ne t'aime ici, comment est-ce que je peux rester ici alors que tout le monde va parler dans mon dos juste parce que mon père est une pute. » lança-t-elle.

« Je sais que c'est dur, j'ai passé toutes mes années à Poudlard à entendre les gens chuchoter après mon passage, certains gardent leur opinion pour eux, d'autre s'en fichaient que je les entende ou encore me les balançaient à la figure. Mais tu finiras par sourire et les ignorer. Tu sais comment c'est dur pour moi de marcher dans la rue ou d'aller à un entretien et d'entendre me dire que j'étais un bon coup mais que je ne peux travailler dans leur entreprise. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que tout est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas née, jamais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, tout le monde t'aimerait encore, tu aurais un travail respectable, et tu ne serais pas en train de mourir. » Pleura Lizzy en tentant de le cacher sur son épaule. Mais il lui redressa le visage, lui tenant les joues pour ne pas qu'elle baisse le regard.

« Oh Lizzy, j'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance à penser aux 'et si'. Et si je n'étais pas né, est-ce que mes parents seraient encore vivants ? Ets-ce que Sirius aurait été en prison, serait-il encore en vie ? Cedric le serait-il aussi ? Mais on se rend compte à la fin que si je n'étais pas né, Voldemort aurait encore été vivant et Neville aurait été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Elisabeth, si tu n'étais pas né, oui, j'aurais été aimé, et oui, j'aurais probablement eu un super travail, et je vivrais dans une de ces énormes maisons, mais j'aurais été malheureux, je n'aimais pas que tous soient au courant de ce qui se passait dans ma vie, je détestais le fait que personne ne regardait au-delà de ma célébrité pour me voir moi tel que je suis. Si j'avais eu un travail normal, je me serais ennuyé à en mourir, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je devienne Auror parce que j'avais vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, je voulais être joueur de Quidditch ou un autre métier en rapport avec la nature, j'adorais sortir avec Neville et l'aider avec les plantes. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais accompagné dans quelques endroits étranges dans les forêts tropicales d'Amérique du Sud. Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait pu arriver, car ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait de moi. Lorsque je t'ai eu, j'ai pu briser tous les interdits qui m'entouraient. Bien sûr ce n'était pas parfait, mais rien que de t'avoir eu, ça en valait la peine.

Elle voulut protester, mais il l'arrêta.

« Ça suffit pour ce soir, on finira cette conversation demain matin, en attendant il vous faut aller vous coucher, allez, debout. » Dit-il les poussant gentiment pour essayer de les faire bouger.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas rester ici ? Je suis bien là. » Dit Lizzy, « Et de toute façon, Alex dors déjà. »

Harry tourna un regard vers le garçon de onze ans sur sa gauche et vit qu'en effet il dormait profondément, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Très bien. » Il l'attira de nouveau contre son torse et l'enveloppa de son bras avant de s'installer un peu mieux pour la nuit.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous confortablement installés, ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de la salle commune de refermer doucement.

TBC


End file.
